Rocket motors, jet engine nacelles, as well as other items require structural enclosures around a unit that undergoes transition from a cold to a hot section. Typically, different materials are used for different sections so a structure must have joints between assemblies constructed of dissimilar materials. Metals can sometimes be bi-brazed or fusion-welded together, but advanced composites require mechanical joints which are very heavy because of the low shear strength of high-temperature composite materials, such as carbon/carbon. Such mechanical joints must be sealed and leakage can cause catastrophic failure.